Mision de Alto Riesgo
by Arann
Summary: ¿Una mision de diversion? Debe ser una broma, aunque se podria decir que todos tenemos un niño interno ¿No es asi? Pues aqui veremos, tal vez Elysia se lo saque a Roy y a Riza. Espero les guste. Royai
1. Chapter 1

**Misión de Alto Riesgo**

Era un día completamente aburrido en el Cuartel General de la Ciudad Central, principalmente en la oficina del Coronel Mustang.

La Teniente Hawkeye era la única que estaba con él, todos los demás se habían ido a una misión en Dublith. A pesar de estar con el hombre en el que mas confiaba se sentía algo incomoda, él estaba completamente centrado en un papel que tenia entre las manos desde hace mas de una hora, ignorándola estando ella a menos de un metro distancia, no era normal, incluso parecía molesto con algo ¿Seria con ella? No lo sabia pero, normalmente, cuando tenían problemas, los arreglaban juntos lo mas rápido posible; pero esto era diferente, parecía no querer decirle lo que le ocurría ¿Podría ser esa la razón para ignorarla? Pero aun así, ella siempre sabia que le ocurría con solo verle a sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando en eso lo quedo viendo muy indiscretamente y él también la estaba mirando.

-Teniente Hawkeye ¿Le ocurre algo?- le dijo viéndola a los ojos pero sin mostrar ningún sentimiento-

-Ah…- se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza pero ¿Por qué? Tenia tantas ganas de preguntarle que ocurría pero no quería parecer entrometida, y con mucha, pero mucha fuerza de voluntad logro contener esa pregunta tan directa como es: "¿Coronel que le sucede?" Y decir algo mas discreto como:

-Parece algo desconcentrado Coronel ¿Quiere una taza de café?- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa pensando que había salido del aprieto-

-¿Por qué no solo me pregunta lo que esta pensando Teniente?- dijo con voz aburrida mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo-

"Idiota… ¿Cómo es que planeabas ocultar algo evidente" se dijo así misma pegándose en la frente

-No haga eso Teniente, porque no creo que quiera tener la frente roja todo el día ¿O si?- le dijo con ojos risueños-

La vida es tan extraña ¿Cómo es que acciones tan pequeñas pueden crear un ambiente totalmente diferente? Tenia al Coronel de siempre devuelta en el cuartel, ya no estaba tan incomoda.

-Bueno ya no lo hare, por cierto, que bueno es verlo Coronel- dijo mas relajada y sonriente-

-¿Mmm?- quedó confundido "Si nos vemos todos los días" pensó "Lo cual es una bendición" se dijo sonriendo mentalmente pero igual de confundido-

-Lo digo por que hoy se estaba portando algo extraño ¿Paso algo?- dijo acomodando mejor su silla para poder platicar cómodamente, mientras trataba de taparse la mejilla derecha, que aun sentía caliente y ruborizada-

-Es que…- se paro en seco, si a él no le alegraba mucho la noticia ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Riza? Cumplir esa "importante misión", como lo había dicho el General Gruman, sacrificaría su desempeño laboral, así que no se lo tomaría muy bien que digamos… seria una sorpresa-

-¿Qué?- "¿Por qué no me quiere decir? ¿Tan malo será?" se pregunto Riza, con tremenda curiosidad en sus ojos-

-Bueno es que…- no podía resistirse a esos ojos, al verlos recordó todo el pasado que tenían juntos, no era la primera vez que cedía a esa mirada-… Gracia Hughes solicito que nosotros dos, solamente nosotros dos- recalcó firmemente- Cuidáramos a Elysia esta tarde-

-…-

-…-

Silencio, silencio total "¿Por qué no dice nada?" se pregunto Roy exteriorizando solo un poco de preocupación.

"Es que acaso somos niñeras ¡Claro que no! Pero... nos pidió precisamente a nosotros ¿Por qué?" Una buena pregunta, la mente de Riza estaba trabajando a mil ese momento, cuidar niños no era responsabilidad directa del ejercito ¿Por qué el General Gruman, aunque estuviese temporalmente en central les haría aquella broma?

"Tengo que decir algo, ser sincero" se dijo Roy al suponer que Riza no opinaría nada.

-La verdad, a mi me agrada la idea de pasar un rato con ella, es bastante tímida y no tiene muchos amigos, además…-

-Es hija del Teniente Hughes, se que lo haremos con gusto- Riza termino la frase. Era algo normal, pensaron lo mismo a un mismo tiempo, porque, tener a Elysia con ellos esa tarde podría ser divertido.

-Tiene razón Hawkeye- admitió con una sonrisa. Tal vez lograba descubrir de lo que se perdía, y que Hughes intento mostrarle todo el tiempo.

"Seguramente Gracia Hughes pidió al Coronel por haber sido el mejor amigo de su esposo pero yo ¿Por qué?" se preguntaba Riza con angustia

-¿Por qué le da tantas vueltas al asunto?- dijo con curiosidad pero a la vez con molestia, no le gustaba verla preocupada por cosas triviales-

-Fue usted quien le estuvo dando vueltas toda la mañana- dijo con bastante seriedad-

-Pues es que yo jamás he cuidado un niño por más de dos minutos- respondió algo enfadado ante la acusación de la teniente-

-…- otra vez hubo silencio, pero por lo que Roy podía leer en los ojos de Riza era que ella también estaba preocupada, le encantaba estar con los niños, pero Elysia acababa de perder a su padre, y por experiencia propia ella sabia que perder un pariente cercano apenas siendo un niño era algo confuso y difícil-

-A Elysia le hará bien estar con usted Teniente, cuando su madre murió tenia la misma edad que esa niña y lo recuerda bien, puede comprender perfectamente sus sentimientos, en cambio yo no. Por ello es que nos asignaron esta misión a nosotros- dijo hablando con ternura, no quería que la Teniente se enfadase y sacara su pistola como cada vez que él no hacia su trabajo, así que se levanto de su silla y le agarro las manos con suavidad- Eres de verdadera utilidad, tanto para mi como para muchas otras personas, aunque no lo creas- agrego muy feliz-

-Eso ya lo se, sin mi usted no podría siquiera encender una cafetera- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro-

-¡Eh… eso no es cierto!- dijo algo nervioso y muy apenado-

A ella le encantaba ponerlo así cuando intentaba entrar en confianza, con unas simples palabras lograba que se sonrojase negando las mismas, muy cómico.

-Coronel ¿Qué le hace a la Teniente?- pregunto el General Gruman pensando lo peor-

-Ah… Nada- respondió soltando las muñecas de Riza- No hacíamos nada-

-¿Mmm?- el General estaba con cara de incredulidad, pero al ver la cara angustiada del Coronel soltó una carcajada y aclaró- No se preocupe Coronel, fue mi culpa, debí haber tocado la puerta antes-

-General, aquí no paso nada de lo que usted insinúa- Riza estaba molesta ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella y el Coronel…? Ay, tenia que ser-

-Bueno olvidémonos del asunto por que aquí les traje una amiga- dijo muy feliz volteando a ver hacia atrás- Sal Elysia-

-Mmm- la niña no se despegaba del marco de la puerta, tal y como había dicho Roy era tímida y mas con los adultos-

-Aquí te quedaras mientras tu madre vuelve por ti cariño- le dijo Gruman con mucha simpatía-

-¿Y porque no puedo estar con mi mami?- le pregunto con una voz que apenas se podía escuchar-

-Tu mami no podía llevarte a Rizembull con ella-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con los ojos inundados, a punto de lagrimear-

-Ah, no lo se…-

-Mmm-

-Coronel, cuídela bien-

-Con mi vida señor-

-Y no se pongan a hacer asquerosidades delante de ella-

-¡General!- le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Jojojo, los jóvenes de ahora no toleran ni una bromita- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo-

-…- la niña estaba muy callada al parecer dentro de la mochilita que andaba tenia cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar, desde crayones hasta su merienda-

-Elysia ponte cómoda- le dijo Roy apoyándose en su escritorio-

-Si- vació todo el contenido de su mochila en el piso y se puso a pintar una hoja de papel-

-Bueno Coronel, creo que debe volver al trabajo- dijo la Teniente al ver que no seria necesario estar pendientes de la niña en cada movimiento que hacia-

-Si ya voy- dijo con ojos tristones, quería estar con Elysia pero ella al parecer los estaba ignorando, tal vez no a propósito, pero no había de otra, tenia que comenzar a trabajar-

Solo habían pasado veinte minutos y todos ya estaban medio dormidos del aburrimiento, hacían falta los ladridos de Black, Breda peleando con Havoc cada vez que encendía su cigarrillo, o la inocencia de Fuery, y la pequeña Elysia, ella estaba tirada en el piso mirando el encielado del techo, era lo mas divertido que podía hacer-

-Esto es suficiente- dijo Roy dándole un pequeño golpe a su escritorio antes de pararse enérgicamente-

-¿Coronel?- por sus ojos Riza pudo adivinar lo que venia: una maravillosa idea-

-Elysia ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?- dijo con firmeza pero no demasiada como para que ella se asustara-

-Si…- se le pusieron las mejillitas rosadas, era tan linda, por eso Hughes la adoraba tanto-

-Entonces haremos algo divertido- dijo con una mirada de complicidad a la niña-

* * *

Continuará. La verdad planeo hacerlo solo de dos capitulos, claro si es que a alguien le gusta este primero; por cierto estoy bastante intrigada con el estilo paternal-maternal ultimamente pero pronto se me pasará.

Espero que lo disfruten XD


	2. Chapter 2

-¿El que?- pregunto levantando la cabeza del suelo, ella ya se había acostumbrado al lugar y a ellos también, pero seguía siendo de pocas palabras-

-Creo que tengo algo aquí que servirá- dijo revisando el rincón en el que tenia todo el correo inservible junto con varios paquetes-

Reviso uno de ellos y saco un balde que estaba pintado de varios colores.

-¡Eso se parece a la plastilina que me compró mi papi!- dijo la niña parándose de pronto con los ojos bien abiertos-

-Si, es que me la regaló tu padre-

-Pero usted no es un niño- dijo la niñita inocentemente-

-Jijiji- la ricita que la Teniente quiso ocultar llego a los oídos del no muy feliz Coronel-

-No me causa gracia Teniente Hawkeye, vuelva al trabajo- dijo con bastante seriedad y resentimiento-

-A mi si Teniente, yo no lo había pensado de esa forma- dijo Elysia defendiendo a la Teniente-

-Traidoras… Hughes me la dio para molestarme porque no tenia hijos con quien utilizarla-

-¿Y la utilizo para usted solo?- pregunto con malicia intentando continuar con el vacile-

-Jejeje, que niña tan tierna- dijo Riza mientras dejaba caer su pluma en el piso intencionalmente-

-Mmm, ni tan siquiera la he abierto así que dejen de burlarse de mi- dijo viendo detenidamente como la Teniente se inclinaba a recoger la pluma- ¿Quieres abrirla Elysia?- dijo intentando dejar de ver a la Teniente pero sin éxito-

-¿Ella le gusta Coronel?- le susurro la niña al oído-

-¿Cómo dices?- reacciono pensando en lo triste que era el que la teniente se había vuelto a sentar-

-Mi papi ya le hubiese dicho algo-

-Ahg… ahh… no se de que hablas pequeña- dijo sonrojándose un poco-

-Le gusta, le gusta, Coronel ¿Por qué no invita a la Teniente a jugar con nosotros?- dijo con malicia-

-Niña, vez demasiada televisión. Ahora veamos como es esto-

Hizo un intento por abrir el bote de plastilina pero no lo logro, así que le dio una oportunidad a la fuerza bruta "No… abre" aun después de dos minutos el bote no estaba abierto.

-Déjeme ver eso Coronel- dijo la niña tomando el bote- Mmm…- lo abrió con una sola mano- ¡Ta-da!-

-…-

-Inútil *cof* *cof*-

-Ahora ya podemos jugar… yo haré un cerdito-

-Mmm…-

-Coronel usted haga el animal que más le gusta- dijo Elysia muy concentrada en el cerdito-

-…- "No tengo animal preferido…"- ¡Teniente!-

-¿Si señor?-

-¿Cuál es su animal preferido?-

-… No tengo señor-

"Rayos, ni la Teniente ni yo tenemos un animal preferido ¿¡Que hago!?" pensó el Coronel muy afligido.

-¿Cómo? ¿No tiene un animal preferido?- dijo Elysia con cara de disgusto-

-Ahh… estaba bromeando, mi animal preferido… me gustan los canes- dijo la Teniente pensando que responder negativamente solo arruinaría la infancia de Elysia-

-¡Perritos! ¡Perritos! ¡Si!-

"Creo que ya empezó a ganar confianza"- Pues hagamos un perro- dijo Roy Mustang con mucho entusiasmo-

Luego de unas horas ya habían hecho varias figuritas, las suficientes como para jugar a la granja, Roy Mustang comenzaba a sentir algo, tal vez lo que Hughes describía, pero mas ligero.

-Disculpen…- dijo la Teniente Hawkeye quien se había puesto de rodillas cerca de ambos- Esto se ve divertido… ¿Creen que yo pueda jugar?- "¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Qué me pasa?"-

La vida es extraña, a veces tu corazón te impulsa a hacer preguntas que en realidad tu mente te prohíbe.

-Claro que si señorita Hawkeye- dijo la niña pasándole una de las figuritas-

-Gracias-

-Esperaba que preguntase eso, pero no que se tardará tanto- añadió Roy viéndola a los ojos, ella tenia una mirada curiosa, como siempre, pero a la vez irradiaba alegría, como la mirada de una niña.

-Es que me dijo que trabajara, y acabo de terminar mi trabajo-

-¿Yo dije eso?-

-Si, a mi también me pareció extraño- dijo arreglándole las orejas a uno de los muñecos deformes que había hecho el Coronel-

-Vaya… ¡Cuidado Elysia! ¡El dragón va a llevarse a todas las ovejas!- grito volviendo al juego-

-¡Oh no, hay que salvarlas!-

-¡Llamemos al caballero!-

-¡Yo iré!- dijo la teniente incorporándose- Señor caballero debe ayudarnos…

Unos cuantos minutos bastaron para que se sintiera un ambiente familiar, todos jugaban tranquilamente, como si fueran niños inocentes. Era relajante para ambos militares comportarse de esa forma, salir de la rutina, sacar al niño interior.

Las siguientes tres horas pasaron como un rayo, eran como las seis de la tarde y se empezaba a oscurecer el cielo, y ellos no se dieron cuenta por estar jugando.

-Elysia, ya volvió tu madre- dijo el General sorprendido al verlos a todos en el piso- ¿Pasó algo?-

-No, solo estamos jugando- le respondió la niña-

-Mmm…-

-Hola Elysia- dijo Gracia Hughes asomándose por la puerta-

-¡Mami!- corrió a abrazar a su madre-

-Despídete hija, ya tenemos que irnos-

-Quedémonos un ratito más ¿Si?-

-No Elysia, hay que ir a casa-

-Mmm… Adiós tía Riza… adiós tío Roy- dijo dándoles un abrazo respectivamente-

-Adiós Elysia-

-Gracias por cuidarla Coronel, Teniente- dijo Gracia sinceramente- Y perdón por las molestias-

-Ninguna molestia Señorita Hughes- dijo la Teniente con los ojos iluminados-

-Tiene razón, es mas, Elysia, llévate la plastilina, no quiero que nadie mas se burle de mi por culpa de eso- lo último lo dijo algo cabizbajo-

-Ok, gracias-

-Cuídense-

-Adiós- grito la niña al salir por la puerta-

-Bueno yo me voy a mi oficina, Coronel, no se le olvide hacer un reporte sobre esta misión-

-Si General, lo haré en seguida-

-Entonces ¿Si era una misión de verdad?- dijo la Teniente cuando el General ya se había retirado-

-Pues sí… sabes fue reconfortante pasar tiempo juntos-

-¿Se refiere a estar junto con Elysia?-

-No, me refiero a nosotros dos, casi no recuerdo la ultima vez que hicimos algo así-

-Es porque perdió el conocimiento, luego que mi padre le pegara con un libro por jugar conmigo en vez de estudiar para su clase-

-Ahh, con que fue eso mmm….-

-Coronel…

-¿Mmm?-

-Yo opino lo mismo-

-Me alegra-

Luego de eso todo volvió a la normalidad. Cuando el General leyó el reporte del Coronel una parte en especial llamo su atención.

 _"No se que me gusto más, si sentirme como un niño después de tanto tiempo o compartir ese sentimiento con mi fiel y querida Teniente, pero algo debo decir, no puedo catalogar esta misión como algo fácil ya que comprender la mente de un niño requiere esfuerzo y más aun proteger la inocencia de sus mentes cuidando tus acciones, yo diría, más bien, que fue una misión de alto riesgo"_

-Jejeje, Mustang, deberías dedicarte a la poesía, casi lloro- rio el General muy libremente- Pues me alegro por ti, y por Riza-

 **Fin**.

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0

Y he aqui el segundo y ultimo capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado y si algo no les parece haganmelo saber. Gracias :p


End file.
